


Is that Mine?

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confused Harry Potter, Cute Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Good Draco Malfoy, Kissing, M/M, Magic Tricks, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Surprise Kissing, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: Draco and Harry had formed an unique friendship after the war. They both wanted something more but both were unsure. So of course the others had to do something!Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93<3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	Is that Mine?

Blaise had taken so long in the showers that by the time Draco was done he was the only one left in the Slytherin quidditch changing room. He went over to his locker to get his soft grey sweater which his mother had bought him from Milan. But instead his hand met an unfamiliar. 

As he took it out he couldn't believe his eyes. There in his hand laid Molly Weasley's hand woven sweater for Harry.  
He was furious. And the fact that 8th years didn't need to wear their robes had meant the only thing Draco had was this sweater. 

He wanted to curse Blaise for taking so long and curse himself for not locking his locker properly. ' But what if? Yes he might be still there! ' Slipping on the Weasley sweater which looked scratchy but was incredibly soft he rushed out of the changing room. 

"POTTTERRR!!! "  
"I thought we were on first names by now? "

There in front of him was Potter with HIS soft grey sweater from Milan in his hands with a confused look. And the fact that he had nothing on except his towel made Draco flustered. And then he noticed they both were alone. ' Oh no those gits I'm going to murder them! '

"Potter that is mine! "  
"Draco? "  
"What? "  
"Draco? "  
"Alright, Harry! "  
"Well, you know what is this about? "  
"I can probably guess? "  
"Well? "  
"Why are you naked Potter? "  
"Well I didn't except you barging in and I am wearing a towel."  
"Anyways I think our friends did this! "  
"What why? "  
"Well.. Umm I had wanted to know how something that looked so scratchy could be worn with such ease. "  
"Well did you get the answer? "  
"Yes it's very comfortable! "

He shifted a bit breathing in the smell. It smelled of quidditch, Treacle tart and cinnamon, it smelt of Harry. Looking up he notices Harry staring at him. Not wanting it to be any more awkward he coughed a bit. 

"Do you want me to take if off here or in the changing room?"  
"Wh... What? "  
"The sweater Potter? "  
"No! "  
"No? "  
"You can keep it, you look better in it. "  
"Of course I do! "  
"Yeah."  
"Well give that sweater to me. "  
"What? "  
"Just give it! "

Harry looked utterly confused as he handed it over to Draco. Draco took it and started murmuring some charms which would expand the sweater without ruining the material. With a satisfied sigh he handed it back to Harry. 

"Wear it now. "  
"What? "  
"Potter can you speak in more than one word? "  
"Harry! "  
"Ughhhh alright, Harry you didn't think you would be able to fit in that? "  
"Are calling me fat Draco? "  
"What no! You just have too much muscles! "

Draco went and tapped Harry's chest. He felt Harry gasp and realised how close he was. He was about to go back when Harry caught his hand and pulled him closer. Draco felt his cheeks burning and looked down at those mesmerizing dark forest green eyes. 

And all of a sudden not able to take it anymore he pushed his lips onto Harry's. He panicked a bit at first when Harry didn't respond but soon Harry's soft lips started moving against his. 

He pulled back a but to look at Harry to make sure he knew this was just not a fluke but was again pulled back by Harry. He couldn't keep his hands off Harry rustled soft hair. He felt his hands wander over Harry's toned chest as he parted his lips when Harry asked for permission. He felt a small moan escape him ans heard Harry growl which made him shudder. And after what seemed like an eternity they both pulled back for air. 

"You do know this is permanent right? "  
"Obviously darling ! "

And outside the changing room sat the other 2 thirds of the golden and silver trio wanting to know if they succeeded or had they made a very wrong assumptions. But when they saw the puffed up lips, the exchanged clothing and the even more lovesick look they were sharing they all gave a high five to each other for finally sailing their ship.<3


End file.
